furiaaeternalisfandomcom-20200215-history
Repta'aza
Kudivaeli Azalen armies march without stopping, capable of trampling another army without breaking a stride or swinging a single weapon. This reptilian race is proud to hold the claim of being the strongest and deadliest race of among Mivaeli, and sometimes even Divaeli. With their long and sleek tails, Aza will walk with all confidence, but are also very honourbound and apologetic at times. Those of the lowest class in this slave based society are still polite, by human standards. With their strong muscular form and quick thinking, it is not uncommon to see any Repta'aza wielding a polearm of sorts or axes. Aza by culture are taught combat from childhood and are seen working as assassins, soldiers, mercenaries, or carpenters. Physical Appearance Like Dwarves, the Repta'aza are diverse in form, but generally have sleek, rolling muscles and are usually either light and evenly balanced creatures, or are heavyset like a tank. Unlike Dwarves, however, the Aza are as tall as, if not slightly taller than their Elfin neighbours. Aza are beings that are born from the Divaeli and Mivaeli intermingling, and only a handful of Aza are born with wings adorning their shoulders. These rolling wings, often seen with a prominent ridge running down the length of their tail, are symbols of their birth status: Royalty or Commoners. However, they serve little purpose other than a status symbol, being too weak to lift the bulky Repta'aza off the ground and being usable only as ineffective gliders. Renown Despite the dark themes associated with the Aza, they are very spiritual and superstitious people. Due to their religious tendencies, their grand cathedrals and large congregations for prayers are a sight to behold, especially in the larger cities. The architecture of a city is put together in cooperation between a Grand Priest, a General, and two Master Architects. This cooperation often leads to near-impregnable cities, stopping entire Human and Elfin armies in their tracks. Their armourers are often sought after for their mandatory training in priesthood. No Azalen soldier will march onto the battlefield without a prayer inscribed by an armourer on their helmets, greaves, and weapons. The most sought after Azalen commodities include armours and weapons, both heavy and light, as well as their architects, historically kidnapped by raiding Humans. Culture and Society Repta'aza are very fond of competitions. They hold four competitions per year, one for every season on Struulkron, often putting emphasis on detection rate, and strength. It is a very common dream for young Aza to participate in these competitions, and thus many will begin their training at a young age. From early in their history, the Aza Royals sanctioned one day at the beginning of summer for all Aza of ageTypically between 8-10 years, but has been expanded to 6-10 with a junior division (6-7) and a senior division (8-10). to participate in a training day. This day, known as the "First Day", has been the spotlight event for many people who travel through the Struulkron gateway. From Human interactions, referring to the Repta'aza as Aza has become acceptable; however, there are terms which are very derogatory towards the reptilian creatures. The Repta'aza hierarchy is typically run by a King, Queen, Grand Duke (Prince), and the Master Lady (Princess). The son-in-law, married prince, is known as "the Master Lord" and the daughter-in-law, is known as the "Grand Lady". The Azalen people are a very passionate and patriotic people and will often take great offense at an insult to their Royal Family. To be inducted, married, or considered royalty in the Azalen community, an individual must possess a natural affinity for soulcoining, rivaling the Azalen Church itself, and evidence of royal blood– The Wings of the Divaeli. Origins Descended from the avian Altori, the Repta'aza are an artificial warrior race. Several Altori were twisted and shaped by the Elves during The Mivaeli Aggression, turned into the mighty Repta'aza and utilized as a weapon against the Dwarves. However, as brutally effective the warrior-race was, it proved too much for the Elves to control and eventually, they revolted and claimed their independence as a people through sheer force. To this day, the rivalry against the three species has not been extinguished, with the Elves being despised for their manipulation and slavery of the Repta'aza and the Dwarves failing to consider them an actual race, only seeing them as a weaponized abomination. __NOINDEX__